


Reaching a friend

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Not a SuperCorp fic, Other, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Fix-it to 5x07-08. Kara succeeds in reaching Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Reaching a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Something that occured to me after few conversations with Aragorn II Elessar and changingdestiny40.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Lena." Kara looked around for Lena in the Fortress of Solitude before staring that she was holding in her hand… "Why do you have Myriad?"

"Well, you caught me." Lena smirked. "I have Myriad because I'm using you... like you used me."

"I never used you." Kara protested.

"Do you remember when you finally told me you were Supergirl? You were weeping. Big crocodile tears." Lena said bitterly. "Well, I wept real tears, bitter tears over you weeks before."

"What? I... I thought..." Kara stopped, realizing Lena had known her secret before Kara told her. "How long had you known?"

"I found out the day I killed my brother." Lena said.

Kara shook her head. "Lena, you didn't kill Lex, that was me. I... I watched him... I saw him fall."

"You saw him fall, but did you see him land? Did you see him die?" Lena countered. "I did, and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty."

"That's impossible." Kara shook her head.

"Anything's possible when you're a Luthor. Lex used his transmatter portal watch. I knew exactly where he'd go." Lena revealed, much to Kara's shock. "To the cabin we loved when we were children, so I was there waiting for him. I had the gun ready. Loaded. I could feel the weight of it in my hands. Every fiber in my being rebelled, but I... I didn't want to do it, but I knew I had to because if Lex lived, the world wouldn't be safe, my friends wouldn't be safe. So I forced myself to pull the trigger. I shot my own brother in the chest."

Kara stared in disbelief as Lena continued. "His final words to me were... that I was a fool, that my best friend, that every friend I had was lying to me. With his dying breath, he told me that you were Supergirl."

"Lena, you have to believe me, I never meant to humiliate you." Kara pleaded.

"No. When I came to this city, I promised myself that I would never trust anyone again, and... then I met you. You chipped away at my armor with your warmth and your earnestness, and you convinced me to trust in people and friendship again, and against my better judgment, I did, all the while telling you about my Achilles heel... betrayal." Lena's eyes got wet. "I confided in you that everyone in my past had betrayed me. About how much it hurt... to have someone you love lie to you and betray you and I spelled it out to you over and over again, essentially begging you not to violate my trust, begging you not to prove that, once again, I was a fool."

Her voice was breaking at that point as Kara realized how much she had hurt her best friend. "You reassured me ad nauseam that you would never lie to me, that you'd never hurt me." Lena continued. "And all the while, there wasn't a single honest moment in our friendship..."

"No! No, that is not true..."

No! I killed my brother for you, for our friends! Don't you understand what you've done?" Lena shouted as Kara was on verge of tears.

"When you found out, why didn't you come... to me right away, so I could explain..."

"Explain?" Lena scoffed.

"If you hate me so much, why... why not out me at the Pulitzer party? Why pretend to still be my friend this long?" Kara asked.

"Because I wanted you to experience what you did to me. Feel what I felt." Lena said.

Kara breathed out, hurt, realizing she had hurt her best friend in an unforgivable way. I understand your pain and your fury and... and you're right. I made a big mistake, maybe the biggest mistake of my life, but please... Lena, please don't leave the Fortress with Myriad. Please don't let my mistake push you to do something terrible. You are a good person."

"No! No, you don't ever get to tell me who or what I am again!" Lena exploded.

" _Intruder! Intruder!_ "

Suddenly, Kara was trapped inside some crystal cell. "Did you reprogram the Fortress defenses to attack me?"

"Yes. And I rigged it to answer to this little button I have in my hand." Lena said.

"Are you going to try to kill me?" Kara whispered.

Lena scoffed. "No. Supergirl, I'm not gonna kill you. I'm not a villain." She pulled out a transmatter portal device. "You shouldn't have treated me like one." She opened a portal and left with the Myriad device as Kara cried, realizing the consequences of what she had done.

Few minutes later, Alex and Brainy freed Kara.

"Lena knows." Kara said.

"Knows what?" Alex asked.

"My identity, she's known for months." Kara said. "Lex told her and she hates me for it." She typed away, tracking Lena.

"Lena's in Mount Norquay." Brainy said.

"Mount Norquay is one of Lex's old hideouts." Alex said as Kara was about to run off. "When did Lex tell Lena your identity? And why did she attack you? What the hell is going on?"

"It was after Shelley Island." Kara said.

"But Lex died there." Alex shook her head.

"No, he didn't. He portaled somehow to a safehouse where Lena shot him. She killed him to protect me, to protect all of us. But before he died, he told her." Kara said.

"She's been lying to us for months." Alex realized. "Why attack you now?"

"So she could steal Myriad from the Fortress." Kara explained.

"Lena stole Myriad?" Alex demanded.

"It's how I tracked her to Norquay, but I don't think this is what it looks like. She saved me from Rama Khan in the Fortress. And even at Lex's bunker, the cannons were loaded with Kryptonite, but she didn't use them." Kara said. "I can still fix this."

* * *

Brainy prepared the hologram as Kara appeared in Lena's hideout, facing her.

"Lena."

Lena turned around. "Supergirl."

" _Please, just hear me out._ " Kara begged.

"Save your breath. You showed me who you really are, and I believe you." Lena sneered.

" _You have every right to say that, but don't do this._ " Kara pleaded.

"Do what?"

" _Whatever it is you're planning on doing with Myriad and Malefic's Q-waves._ "

"Did it ever occur to you that I was gonna do something good for the world?"

" _With Myriad, people won't understand._ "

Lena snorted. "Of course, you assumed the worst. I'm not the bad guy."

" _I know. You spent years trying to be open and trusting, even when everyone expected you to be like your family. Even when everyone in your life let you down. Even when I was weak and lied to you, knowing that all you ever asked for was the truth, you were always better._ " Kara pleaded as Lena considered. "Lex took advantage of my weakness and he used it to manipulate you. He wanted my mistakes to change you. He wanted you to become him. But you are nothing like him. Nothing. Don't let my mistakes turn you into something you're not."

Lena scoffed. "I am good. And I always was. Lex didn't change me and you didn't change me either. You just exposed me to the ugliness of humanity. You did me a favor, Kara. I learned what kind of deceitful person you really are, and that's what inspired me to do this."

" _Can you even hear yourself? Or have you forgotten your own lies? How many times have you lied to me?_ " Kara reminded. She tried but she had enough of it.

Lena stiffened. "Excuse me?"

" _You have every right to be angry at me for lying to you. I wish I hadn't but you've lied to me too. The Daxamites. Your secret stash of kryptonite. Keeping from me that Sam was Reign and that she had been in your custody all along. Harun-El experiments._ " Kara reminded. " _I know I've hurt you but I owned up to what I've done and I tried to make amends. I kept my identity a secret from you because I was trying to protect you. You've kept more secrets from me and my friends and every time it put us all and the whole world in danger. You can claim that you're not Lex but you surely are closer to being just like him than you think."_ It hurt Kara to do this but she tried to reach her but she was done playing nice. " _What's it going to be?_ "

Lena hung up and considered.

Her assistant Hope then approached her. "Miss Luthor. Should I continue with Non Nocere?"

* * *

Alex then got a call. "Hello? Are you sure? Thank you."

"Who was it?" Kara asked.

"The FBI. Lena turned herself in." Alex said.

"What?" Kara blinked.

* * *

Lena was in the custody in the interrogation room, cuffed to a table as one of the agents let Supergirl in.

"Have you come to gloat, Supergirl?" Lena snorted.

"No." Kara said as she sat down, while the cameras turned off. "You may as well call me by my real name."

Lena scoffed, staring at her, betrayed. "I don't even know who you are anymore. I'm not sure if I ever did. Or who I am."

"Lena, I really am sorry for lying to you but even you have to admit that you have crossed some lines in the past." Kara said.

"I know." Lena nodded, barely able to look into her eyes. "I guess I'm more of a Luthor than I had thought. When Lex told me your secret after I shot him… I was so angry…" She clenched her fists. "I had betrayed everything I believed in. My morals… my pain and anger… it blinded me…"

"I know what that's like." Kara nodded. "I know I made a mistake in hiding my identity from you for so long but we can't change the past. What's done is done."

"Why did you come here?" Lena turned to her.

"I…" Kara sighed. "I know I was wrong to not be honest with you and treat you badly. I wish things had been different between you and me. And… I'm glad that you've changed your mind."

Lena snorted. "Here I am again. Just as how I started, that's how I'm going to end. Alone."

Kara held Lena's hand. "You're not alone. I'm not going to give up on you. And I should've treated you better."

"You haven't given up on me?" Lena asked as Kara smiled.

"You've shown me that you're a good person by doing the right thing today. And that's why I still believe in you. If you decide to forgive me, I will be there for you." Kara said as Lena considered.

"I'm not even sure if I can forgive myself. I don't even know who I am anymore." Lena said, looking away, ashamed.

"There's always a way. If you really want redemption, you can find your way back to light. You just have to keep looking until you find it, no matter how lost you are. And I'm not ready to give up on you yet." Kara said as she got up, leaving, while Lena just stared with a contemplative look on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, 5x13, the 100th episode of Supergirl has already shown that it would've made no difference if Kara had been more honest with Lena and treated her better and told her her secret, since there would always be consequences ending badly. But while I like the dynamic between Kara and Lena almost rivalling to Clark's and Lex's, Lena has every right to be angry that Kara had not told her her secret but Lena was a hypocrite, considering that Kara had kept one secret from her best friend to keep her safe, yet Lena had kept chockful of secrets from her, which endangered everyone else, such as Daxamites, Sam being Reign and in her custody, her experiments with Harun-El or working with Lex.
> 
> And while so far, Lena has not shown redeeming qualities in Season 5, I want to believe she's not beyond redemption, like Helena.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
